


春风又绿江南岸 下

by yinyuanwuweibing



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyuanwuweibing/pseuds/yinyuanwuweibing
Summary: 没什么剧情的pwp。不要深究。代友人发布，非本人创作。
Relationships: ys/mxnpm
Kudos: 13





	春风又绿江南岸 下

“你……你胡说什么。”阿毛还没察觉危险逼近，只当这人图的是口头便宜，勉强支撑起半个身子，用唯一没被制住的左手试图拉开距离，舒展开五指虚虚挡住晏殊肆无忌惮在他身上燎火的嘴唇。没料想掌心滚过一阵濡湿的热浪，竟是那苍云顺势舔舐上了他的指端，将那修长的食指并无名指亲吻出鲜艳的一道殷红。

“呵。”晏殊的一声低笑牵动着他的心口微震。后知后觉发现自己被轻薄了个通透，阿毛终于发现自己捡回来的哪是没长齐牙的奶狗，压根是头任意妄为的小狼。他对晏殊实在太过不设防，这时已被这苍云压得死死，什么招数都完全没有施展的余地。而最让他慌张的是，就在晏殊方才厮磨过的颈侧缓缓传来酥麻的痒意，顺着渗出的血丝融进了他的身体里，这时已经沉到了丹田，双腿已然完全使不上力气，和没有习武过的常人几乎无甚区别。他虚虚握了下手指，被抽走的力气此刻怕是连刀都提不动。

“你可真是对他没有戒心。”冰冷的手指交叉进他的，摆出亲昵相握的情人姿态。室内烛火微一摇曳，阿毛见他阖眸俯身似是想要吻他，本能地猛然转头试图躲避，却被人掐着下巴拧了回来。口舌相缠，瑟缩的柔软唇肉被晏殊含在口中细细碾过，强行撬开齿缝勾缠住抗拒的软舌，光是一个简单的亲吻却让他腰腿颤栗地发软，甚至不由自主地微微分开了膝盖。

“苗疆异术，倒是名不虚传。”晏殊的声音在阿毛的耳内听来似远似近，当那热浪随着晏殊的指尖席卷到腹部时，他终于意识到这个恶劣的男人做了什么为人不齿的勾当。这毫无缘由剥夺他反抗能力的古怪酥麻感，竟是这苍云在他毫无防备时在颈间种下的催情蛊。这蛊毒压根无法可解，唯有两人鱼水交欢吃下不堪之物，才能有机会引出他体内的子蛊。若是运气不佳，甚至要无休止地被催动发作，而他只能次次被迫承欢。

“你哪里学来的下流勾当！”小霸刀又是屈辱又是难以置信，只觉肩颈一凉，本就险险覆住皮肉的未烬上衣已滑至臂弯间，袒露出饱满白皙的肩头和若隐若现的胸口。他眼眸被情欲催发出丹砂微红，刚被欺凌过的嘴唇也微微红肿，难堪地拼命屈起腿想遮掩住身子的动作，落在晏殊眼里却是宛若挑逗的欲拒还迎。

这是副好身子。

晏殊的掌心滑过柔韧腰线，覆了薄薄一层肌肉的平坦小腹毫无阻挡之力，任由他长驱直入地探到了连霸刀弟子自己都鲜少抚慰过的禁区。刚一被微凉指尖碰上，小霸刀便克制不住地从唇齿间泄出一丝喘息，紧接着就被他死死咬住嘴唇全然闷了回去。他与晏殊在一起不过数月，比他年长了多的苍云温存体贴，两人之间欢好也不过寥寥数次，又都是情之所至水到渠成，哪里经历过这样满怀恶意的玩弄。

“我……我把那句还你……你别乱来……”

小霸刀脑子里一片稀里糊涂，完全无法理解自己为什么会被如此对待。尚存的一丝清明理智让他想到之前这苍云被他哄着喊了哥哥，联想到他平时记仇心态，自以为得出了唯一的解释。他撇开脸不与晏殊对视，软下语调低声下气地喊道，“好哥哥，我错了……你别……别欺负我了……”

他殊不知这三个字激得晏殊心里一阵快意，哪里是在讨饶，反倒让他愈发兴奋起来。他一瞧这小霸刀不谙世事的情态，便知那个男人对阿毛定是宠爱温柔极了，哪里舍得如此折磨。他伸手抚摸到亵衣底下颤栗的大腿内侧，毫不怜惜地抬手缓缓探寻至那濡湿的缝隙，屈起中指便破开穴口径直撑入。小霸刀腰身微绞，疼到发出让他心脉贲张的一声呜咽，完全已经顾不上面子地已隐隐发出哭音，“你别……别弄那里……晏殊……晏殊……”

虽是念着他的名字，但喊的却不是他。摸惯了陌刀的指端布满了薄薄老茧，得寸进尺地往里侵占。那声音引得晏殊眼底一暗，也是被这小霸刀挑出了控制不住的情欲，只是这副身子久未承受还需开拓，他等不及慢腾腾地做足前戏，边用手指继续插着那稍许软和的穴道，边屈起膝盖将那双腿顶开往两侧压住，欺身而上解开了自己的裤腰。

情蛊催出的快感根本压不过身下的剧痛，眼前出现的阵阵眩晕让他许久后才勉强捡回声音。热潮稍稍退去，小霸刀咬住下唇试图忽略在身子里移动的手指，游移视线里却见那苍云身上底衣尽退，露出肌肉精悍而遍布伤痕的身子，再往下的他不敢看，只觉大腿根部已抵上了炽热硬物，过于富有威胁性的存在让他在意识到发生了什么时脑子里轰然一响。

“你……你敢……！”

霸刀弟子腰身挣动不断，被苍云单手便制住双腕压在了头顶，晏殊随手扯下他凌乱发带捆在腕间勒住，嗤笑出声俯身衔住了那被迫抬高的胸脯上红点，将那惹眼极了的乳尖咂吮到微微隆起。他口舌并用在这貂身上舔舐了个遍，指尖撑开谷道，便将自己欲望滑到了敏感的会阴，在闭合的穴口反复研磨滑动，只觉那处软肉柔嫩细腻，顶端几次都堪堪被吞吃而入。

阿毛浑身热到宛如陷入高烧，底下早已被亵玩得一塌糊涂。五感都像是离他远去了似的，耳内嗡嗡作响，他朦胧视线里只看到门扉打开轰然灌进片刻风雪，那个再熟悉不过的身影模糊地朝他走来。他脑子已无法正常运转，勉强拼凑出昏昏沉沉的一点神智。晏殊回来了，那一直抱着他的这个人又是谁？

————  
苍云刚推开门，眼前活色生香的一幕让他险些动了杀心。霸刀弟子身上只有一层薄薄单衣勉强遮住身形，被勒出深深绳索痕迹的双手压在枕头上，往常清亮的眼眸在情欲催动下满含泫然秋水，目之所及的身上已无一处没被这人打下烙印。

刀身一转压上那人的脖颈，比他年轻了十岁的晏殊却嘲弄地直视着他，嘴角微弯抛过来一个空罐，“你这物事藏在这里这么久，我替你遂了心愿而已。”泛旧瓶身让他心头一凛，他怎么也没想到，这人竟敏锐地发现了一直藏匿在床板下的催情蛊，还毫不犹豫地用在了阿毛身上。

这是他先前从苗疆无意中带回，深知这蛊效力如何强劲。只是他生性骄傲从不受人一丝威胁，眼底阴云涌动风暴狠厉，已是动了不管不顾玉石俱焚的念头。他面上浮出冷笑，但那笑意未及眼底，像是深潭底下滚滚暗潮。“你当他是玩物？”

他逼前一步，暴涨的压迫力在室内翻涌，电光火石之间已是真正动了杀机。他掌心加重力道正待催动兵器，就听身侧传来一声压抑的呜咽。霸刀弟子已被情蛊折磨得神志不清，凭着本能循着他的气息挨了过来，却又无力支撑起身，身子一软又重重倒回了榻上。

苍云掌心一滞，阿毛显然已被这蛊毒侵害多时，只消片刻得不到满足便要被这欲念俘虏，甚至伤及心脉。他此刻已顾不得寻那罪魁祸首的晦气，卸了冰凉坚硬的衣甲快步上前，将那副柔软的身子揽进了自己怀里。被蛊毒欺得浑身像是化为一汪春水，霸刀弟子落进那熟悉的怀抱便伸手揽住他的腰身，委屈地挨到他身上再也不肯放手，抽了抽鼻子断断续续说道，“晏殊，我好热……”

“别怕。”

苍云边哄着阿毛稍松开手脱下自己衣服，便轻轻抚摩这貂后背。他的掌心顺着霸刀弟子尾骨一路摸到已然熟透了的臀缝，只摸到一手淋漓湿意，显然已被玩弄了不止片刻。他让小霸刀将脸埋在自己颈间，抬手解开腰带释出欲望，单手撸到半硬的物事充血胀大，抵住那穴口缓缓地磨了进去。

白嫩的臀丘微颤，一点点吞入粗壮涨出青筋的阳物，像是吃不进了似的缩起穴口想竭力制止他的入侵。苍云喘息声陡然沉重，强悍的腰身朝前一顶，将阳锋全部没入，紧握住细软的腰深入浅出地挞伐起来。晏殊看这小霸刀臀上被压出数道指痕，声音也被顶得溃不成形，哂道，“你这般粗暴，这副身子怕是消受不住。”他好整以暇说道，“要想解蛊，光凭这样可不成。”

“不用你多言。”苍云冷着脸无意理会这人挑衅，将阿毛抱在怀里揉开柔软后臀，等到那穴内被肏得出了水，他又挺动腰身继续在那谷道里抽动了百十来下，才扶着小霸刀的腰身撤出阳物。他没有将人松手的意思，还是让人靠在自己颈间。

阿毛被熟悉怀抱拥着，腰身沉软地被苍云两手压住，只觉体内那蛊物并没有丝毫缓解的征兆，正想央着晏殊替他纾解，身后就顶上了滚烫的男根。他的唇舌被苍云尽皆掠夺含吮，昏昏沉沉在想晏殊这次亲他的力道为何比平日里愈发霸道，就被人按着腰身从后方不甚温柔地顶入。

他总觉得这像是晏殊，又不完全相似，不适地想要回头确认，却被苍云按在怀里又覆上绵密的亲吻。晏殊心思一动，像是要刻意让这小霸刀察觉似的，以完全不同的角度狠狠地操干了进去。他这一下顶得极深，血管勃勃跳动的龟头碾过湿润穴道内微微的突起，恶劣地抵住那一点肆无忌惮地挺腰抽送，撞得那霸刀弟子摇摇晃晃地险些抓不住苍云的胳膊。

湿漉漉的小嘴乖顺地含着粗壮的阳物，讨好地吮吸着霸占了整个穴道的入侵者。霸刀弟子的身子本就是娇生惯养的柔软，被蛊物催化得愈发敏感，鸦羽般的乌发浸透了汗水贴着白皙的面颊，雾蒙蒙的眼底和泛出红雾的侧脸让他的面容看上去平添了常日不见的娇妍。他已然压抑不住声音，喘息声听得晏殊脑内像是滚过一阵闪电，捞起他的后腰高高抬起，力度凶狠到让素来被疼爱的小雪貂被顶得险些痉挛。

“舒服吗。”

霸刀弟子已被索取得瘫软无力，底下无意识地绞着在他体内挞伐不断的肉棒，每次被抽离时都会带出黏腻的爱液。身后抽动的力度陡然加重，撞得臀间发出啪啪声响，白嫩的腿根已是被拍打得一片通红。他只觉体内欲望猛地又涨大了一圈，死死抵住那处软肉凶悍顶弄。他懵懵懂懂意识到将要发生什么，心头不安愈发强烈，委屈地发出微弱的不满，想挣开牢牢禁锢住的双手。

晏殊对他总是禁不住撒娇的宠溺，除了偶有几次失控之外，总是依着他抽出来才释放。虽然处于下位，他总觉得自己同样身为男人，轻易不肯像是承受发泄似的让人弄在里头。但这次卡着他腰身的这人却完全不顾他如何挣动，强行压住他灌了精，浊液一股股拍打在柔软的内壁里。

像是一阵凉风袭来，霸刀弟子紧绷的身躯刚刚放松片刻，就被苍云面对面地压着又被结结实实地侵占。瑟缩的后穴承受不住毫无停歇的轮流肏弄，翻出艷红的内里软肉，湿答答地渗透了底下垫着的未烬校服。等到蛊物终于被引出来时，他底下已是被玩弄得泥泞一片，又是淫靡又是鲜艳，倒像是被肏熟了似的开始不再排斥阳物的抽插，兀自翻出咕啾咕啾的水声。

晏殊随意擦拭身体穿上之前的衣服，瞧那小霸刀被苍云抱去细细清洗，想到了先前对方那双杀气腾腾的双眼。玩物——那两个字在脑子里打了个转，让他第一次产生了不可思议的念头。他的目光落在那个看上去傻乎乎的霸刀弟子身上，心想自己十年后真的会被这样吃得死死的吗。

阿毛只觉得浑身沉重疼痛，像是被碾过了一般抬不起一根手指。他还没等被抱去沐浴便歪在坚实胸膛里沉沉睡去。半夜勉强醒转过来，他正被人结结实实搂着，身下隐约传来微微不自然的胀痛，他往下一瞥脸上顿时涨出一片红雾。

“醒了？”

深埋在他体内的男人动了动腰，牵动得他只觉体内青筋鼓鼓跳动，又酸又软也不知道是被这人连夜索取了多少遍。他忿忿地咬了一口晏殊的肩膀，隐约记得自己做了个难以启齿的春梦，真切到让他恍然觉得是真实发生过的，但环顾四周却丝毫痕迹都遍寻不见。

“怎了。”

“你能不能……”

“不能。”

晏殊干脆利落地捞起被子盖过他的肩膀，把这貂按到了自己颈间，用鼻尖磨了磨他的耳垂，声音沙哑地低沉说道，“以后都这么睡。”


End file.
